Deep Freeze of Doom
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Inspired by the episode Cold War. Some events take place before Un Homme Et Une Femme like the proposal under mistletoe.


Note: Code Lyoko fan fiction inspired by the episode Cold War. In an attempt to make the Warrior's jobs a little harder, XANA decides to cast another freezing spell. Instead of France falling prey to the spell , the whole world is frozen in a second Ice Age. Unfortunately, the Warriors need heat to expend their energy and use their powers, but Jim finds a way to spur them on...motivation, encouragement and unconditional love.

Chapter 1—Snowfall

It was a picturesque day at Kadic Junior High. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and the weather had been unseasonably warm for winter at this time of the year. The Yuletide Ball was on the agenda soon, and Christmas would be coming as well. Of course, the students were excited, and all of them had Christmas presents bought. All except Jean-Pierre, who was a bit of a scrooge. He was thinking of skipping a formal "party" this year because he felt his daughter was spoiled enough. But his attitude didn't dampen the yuletide spirit that had mesmerized Kadic in its exuberant spell.

All the while, XANA watched from outside his grotto, looking into his crystal and intrigued by the curious formalities that the bipeds had been engaging in. But it all made him sick to his stomach. He much rather liked the way Principal Delmas was going about the season. It seemed all the much more practical, if not more sensical. But then he had an idea. As he had done before, he would send snows and bitter cold, but not only to France. This time, the world would be under a wintry freeze. It wouldn't be anything usual either. This time, the chill would be deadly.

It was lunch time at Kadic Junior High and Jim was reminding the children to have plenty of fruits and vegetables.

"Remember, you need all your daily servings to get your daily intake of vitamins and minerals.", he would say as each kid passed by.

"You know, you're starting to sound like a living food pyramid.", Odd said, laughing. Jim laughed himself at Odd's witty retort. After getting served by the lunch lady, the students sat down and began to eat happily.

Outside, the most miraculous thing occurred. There were small snowflakes falling and, of course, the kids bolted outside to go play in the snow. Jim had gone out with them, since like them, he adored the snow, even though by looking at his gruff appearance, no one would've ever taken him for the fun-loving type.

"I'm a bit worried about this snowfall, Odd. You remember the last time this sort of thing happened with no warning.", Jeramie said, with some worry in his tone.

"It's not a XANA attack, Jeramie. How could it be ? Maybe it's just a cold front.", Odd surmised.

"I think Odd's right. I had been watching the news last night and the meteorologist we could be in for some change in the temperature.", Sissi added. Jeramie's fears were soon calmed and all seemed well. The action really started to take off when a rouge snowball hit him in the side of the head. He had seen that Samantha had hit him head on, if you will pardon the pun.

"Ha, ha, ha ! I got ya !", she said, laughing heartily.

"Oh, now you're going to get it, Sam !", Ulrich warned in a teasing tone as he watched Jeramie fire back a snowball at her. It hit her in the shoulder. All the while, Jim was out among them, starting to build a rather artistic looking snowman. It was no mere snowman, but the Venus diMilo, but with a pair of arms.

"Impressive. Didn't know you had artistic talent.", Yumi said, noticing the face of the Venus was that of Jim's own love interest.

"Love spurs me on, it inspires me. If only she knew how beautiful she was in _my_ eyes.", Jim said, a little dreamily, if not poetically. Yumi grinned. She had a feeling that Jim would be letting Susanne know how he felt about her at the upcoming Yuletide Ball.

Chapter 2—Deadly Chill

What had begun as a seemingly harmless snow shower had turned into harsh winds and bone chilling temperatures. The students, not really caring, went about frolicking in the new hills of newly fallen snow, not even paying attention to how frigid it was. Jim checked his thermometer and his mouth nearly dropped at the temperature read-out.

"Kids, we need to get inside. It's far too cold out here.", Jim said, his teeth beginning to chatter. Most of the children listened but others were a little harder to persuade. Odd and Sissi had been making snow angels and they were sad they had to leave their masterpieces behind to go into the boiler room. At least it would be warmer there, thanks to Ms. Hertz.

Only recently, in preparation for possible cold weather, Ms. Hertz had been able to convince the faculty that the school needed better heating. Since Kadic had some extra funds, they came to a consensus that the heating could use an upgrade.

"It was such a magnificent idea of Ms. Hertz convincing the rest of the faculty to get these new fangled space heaters.", Jim said, particularly looking at Jean-Pierre.

"It was your initial plan, though, James. I think we all owe you our thanks.", Jean said, almost smiling, which was out of character for him.

The new heaters were beginning to buckle under the pressure of the oncoming stormy blast, and Jeramie and the crew knew they would have to work quickly if they wanted to face XANA on his own turf. Of course, they would have to have a distraction as they sneaked away and made their way to the abandoned factory. With the chill and the strong head wind, it would make it even more difficult. But at least the morphers had been charged from the heat in the boiler room.

Chapter 3—The Unlikely Warm Soul

Jeramie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita had been able to escape without being noticed by Jim or the others. Unfortunately, Sam had to be left behind, and Sissi with her. The two weren't very keen on staying behind, but the others didn't want to spread themselves too thin, particularly not in this cold weather.

Jim was taking a reading of the temperature on the inside and outside of the boiler room and mentioned it was slightly warmer in the boiler room than it was outside. But the heaters were really taking a lot of pressure, even though they were new and improved versions of the older, archaic heaters Kadic had in the past.

"It's 30 degrees below zero outside, and falling fast. Inside, t-though it may seem slightly chilly, we're at about 10 degrees below, but we're doing alright considering how well our heaters are holding up.", Jim said. Sissi had remembered him showing the thermometer before.

"Didn't you show us that once before ?", Sissi mentioned. Then Jim recalled the last time they had been in a storm much like the one they were facing now.

"Oh yeah. Duh. Short-term memory's not too good, I wager.", Jim said, with a lighthearted chuckle. Sissi couldn't help but laugh in return. There was something contagious about Jim's deep, hearty laughter. It seemed to bubble from somewhere down in his soul and erupt so naturally and in the right time too, just when things seemed bleak.

The snows had become harsher and more inclimate and the others had made it to the factory, but inside the boiler room, the children and faculty were beginning to become cold.

Jim knew matters were becoming serious. In order to keep their spirits up, he wanted to tell them a tale of heroism and defeat of a mighty evil monster. Though the tale was set in the mystic time of the Mideaval Ages, it was relevant to his time as a soldier in Vietnam. True, the war had not been won there, but he had been valiant, brave and courageous. He spurred the others on to do the same.

"Huddle closer together, bear the brunt together. We'll survive this together. For as one, we are strong, and divided, we fall.", Jim said, sounding very much like a modern day Patton.

And as if a miracle had occurred, the room had become suddenly warmer.

Also in the science room, Ms. Hertz had taken her group of students in and could see they were having trouble staying warm. She had to keep them alert for fear their slumber would be an eternal one.

"Stay focused, children. Tomorrow's another day and we can survive this.", Susanne said, trying to spur the students on.

"Are you sure ?", little Millie said, her voice meek and timid.

"Yes. Just let me tell you of a time when I was learning how to treat patients with hypothermia when I was getting my nursing degree.", Susanne said, patting Millie's head gently and beginning her tale. The students were transfixed and the cold didn't seem to matter anymore to them now.

Chapter 4—Ice Breaker

In Lyoko, the Warriors had found XANA and he grimaced at them. His grimace in turn became a snarl, bearing his teeth almost like a wolf hunting its prey.

"It was bad enough that you did this once. Why go through the same thing again when you know we're just gonna kick your butt ?", Odd said, and XANA said nothing but slashed at him with a strong right claw. Odd had missed the swipe, but his cheek had been cut. It hadn't been enough to take away any MP or HP, but he would have to be more cautious the next time.

XANA had begun to retreat and sent his monsters out to deal with the Warriors. Yumi, most of all, wasn't amused.

"Why does he always do this ?", Yumi asked.

"He's taking the coward's way out. And more than likely, he's trying to find his grotto so he can recharge. Remember, it's his safe haven.", Jeramie responded.

"Absolutely. We need to head him off at the pass...", Ulrich agreed, and _triplicated_ himself to demolish some oncoming Krabes.

"Yes !", Ulrich cheered as the Krabes detonated with a resounding _BOOM_.

Meanwhile, back at the boiler room, temperatures had begun to drop again. The new heaters couldn't take much more pressure and everyone inside was beginning to freeze, but as Jim had instructed them to do earlier, they had huddled together for warmth. Sissi and Samantha, however, were beginning to become sleepy.

"Stay awake you two...wouldn't want you to miss the Yuletide Ball, now would you ?", he asked, going over to jostle them both lightly in order to keep them from falling asleep. They both were excited by the mention of the ball.

"No, Sir !", Sissi said, with a huge grin.

"I don't care _how_ cold it becomes. I'm not missing that party for the world !", Samantha agreed.

"Good. It's not quite a celebration unless _everyone_ is there.", Susanne added, smiling sweetly at James. Now it was his turn to blush.

The group of Warriors was finally able to corner XANA and he had been running out of monsters as well as energy to fight back against them. He was becoming desperate and the team could see that.

"You might've won this round, Warriors...but mark my words. This isn't our last meeting.", XANA said, retreating to his grotto. Knowing they had won the battle, the Warriors were glad they could return to Earth and have a good night's sleep once they came home.

Chapter 5—Tis The Season

The children had been taken to their respective rooms by Susanne and Jim. All of them were snug under their heated blankets, which James had suggested. There was no way the sweethearts would be chilly now, particularly since the blankets were thick. He had gone from room to room, singing as he walked. He sang gentle Christmas songs such as _Silent Night_ and _O, Little Town of Bethlehem_.

Not a child was immune to his voice and in all reality, Susanne was beginning to become a bit heavy eyed at the songs herself. She stretched and yawned, checking on the children with him and bid him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Susanne.", he said, watching her walk away, noticing a slight hint of freesia cologne as she had departed. He sighed blissfully. Then, almost in a whisper, before heading to his own room, he said,

"Goodnight, dear children."

By the time everyone had awakened, the snow was still fresh on the ground. It sparkled as though it was a sea of diamonds, glistening in the sun's rays. Today would be the day of the Bal des Noel, or the Christmas Ball. Non-alcoholic wassail, hot apple cider, cocoa and egg nog were the drinks of choice, but there was also punch, soda and water. Everyone had been busy setting everything up that it seemed the day went by so much faster.

The evening had come rapidly, and everyone was excited about the night's festivities. All children and faculty were dressed in festive, formal clothes. Susanne looked absolutely ravishing in a dark blue velour cocktail dress with silver snowflake earrings. Her hair was in a french twist, and makeup accented her already gorgeous face. Jim, who had seen her, felt his heart palpitating in his chest so fast that it felt as though his heart had migrated towards his adam's apple. This would be the night to prove to her how much he loved her. Now he had to find the right moment to present her with the engagement ring he had worked so hard to purchase.

The party had begun with a traditional gift exchange and then really took off with dining and dancing. Bashfully at first, Jim had asked Susanne to join him for a slow dance.

"I didn't know you danced.", she said, constantly being surprised by him.

"I took ballroom in my younger years. Granted, I'm no Fred Astaire.", Jim said, laughing heartily. She rested her head upon his shoulder and he felt a shiver of delight run up his spine.

There was something mystical about her he couldn't' quite place, but that was what made him love her all the more.

As soon as the music picked up the pace, Jim wanted to lead Susanne under the mistletoe.

She grinned, blushed and giggled.

"I know you've been wanting to get me here all night, James.", she said, waiting to be kissed by him.

"Actually, it's something a bit different.", he said, kneeling on one knee and presenting the diamond engagement ring to her.

"James !", she exclaimed, almost breathlessly.

"Will you do me the honor of offering me your hand, lovely Susanne ?", Jim queried, waiting for Susanne's response. With a hint of tears to her eyes, she accepted and pulled him close for a tender, but passionate kiss under the mistletoe. Those watching "oooed" in a tell-tale way but ended by applauding the new couple.

Epilogue

The Bal des Noel had been a grand success and though the auditorium had to be cleaned up afterwards, the decorations had been left up for the rest of the month of December. Christmas too, was just around the corner and the excitement was palpable.

When Christmas day had arrived, there had been a lavish feast provided for all the students at Kadic provided by the cafeteria staff. Only the finest meats, sausages, eggs, coffee cakes and the like had been provided for the huge breakfast. There had been plenty of orange juice, milk, coffee, tea and hot and cold varieties of apple cider. There had never been so much diversity and choice in one place, but once breakfast had begun, all the children could think of was opening the presents that had been left for them under the huge tree in the auditorium.

There was a flurry of ripping, tearing and cascade of ribbons, bows and wrapping paper going left and right. Jim was just as eager to open presents as the rest of them had been and his new fiancee was tickled pink about his enthusiasm. She too, had gotten into the Christmas spirit, seeing that she was decked out in green baubles for her earrings and a furry, red Santa hat.

Even the usually grumpy Jean-Pierre had donned red and green and was actually _smiling_ when he opened the presents he had received. Of course, he knew this would lead to a large pick up later of all the wrappings, but there was something otherworldly about this time of the year. Everyone was pleasant, full of joy and prosperity of the new year to come. He too, had caught the Christmas bug, and didn't mind admitting it. It had been a tremendous year and what lay around the bend only heaven knew. He vowed to be a little kinder this coming year and not let his temper get the best of him. After all, it was better for his blood pressure to keep a calm, cool head and he would be a better, more effective leader that way. He realized that, and remembered that though resolutions were hard to keep, he would do all he could to uphold himself in a dignified manner. That was, after all, what the season truly meant.

As Christmas came to a close and all the wrapping paper had been cleaned up, students and family had been gathered together to enjoy the remainder of the season. Jim, who had introduced his bride-to-be, Susanne, was almost beside himself considering how joyful he was. He had also shown them the Suzie de Milo he had made when the storm had begun so many weeks ago. Strangely enough, the snow sculpture hadn't melted. JoAnne and Robert had decided to take a photograph of the two lovebirds near the sculpture and it was hard to tell the sculpture from the real thing.

"Son, you really have talent.", Robert said, giving his boy a jolting slap to the back. Jim laughed and said,

"Hey, I learned from the best you know."

Though the year was coming to a close and Christmas was over, the decorations were still adorning the halls of Kadic and homes all over the world. It was late now, and the children were weary from playing out in the snow or enjoying some quality time with parents and friends. Adults too had become like little children in the snowfall and had even begun an all out "snow war" between the red and the blue troops. By the time the day was over, everyone was ready for bed and everyone was settling in for the night. It had been a tremendous holiday season and the new year was just around the corner. All had made their new years resolutions and hoped to hold onto them for the remainder of 2007. No matter what happened, whatever pathway the students or the adults took, they knew that love was what kept them strong. In all they had learned from the season, they took with them the importance of love and the ability they had to give and receive it with others. It was an important lesson; one they would never forget.

The End


End file.
